Terror of Miracles
by LolyGothica
Summary: Oh no, this misunderstanding should be smoothed out quickly before those crazy rainbow heads targeting his very soul. KagaKise, Overprotective!GOM, sequel to Mission: Stalk Kise's Date.


In the same series with:  
><strong>Captain's Problem<br>Friends  
>Mission: Stalk Kise's Date<br>Mission: Stalk Izuki's Date**

A direct sequel to **Mission: Stalk Kise's Date**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke and never make any money by this fic.

Guys, thank you so much for the reviews to the previous oneshots in this series. The reviews encouraged me to write more, and I hope you like this one too.

**TERROR OF MIRACLES**

When Kagami woke up with a dizzy head, in his apartment, with Himuro who looked kind of relieved, and Alex who looked innocent-but-no-thanks-it's-an-act, he knew he was doomed. The memory of the previous hours' event came back crashing onto him. Ryouta had punched him and with a single blow blacked him out. Oh no, this misunderstanding should be smoothed out quickly before those crazy rainbow heads targeting his very soul.

Kagami, while gripping his head, blindly groped his pants' pockets for his phone.

"Taiga, are you okay?" Tatsuya asked.

"Looks good to me." Alex scratched her cheek.

Kagami called Kise, and expectedly the blond rejected it.

* * *

><p>The next day, languidly Kagami prepared himself for school. His breakfast wasn't as much as usual, his appetite downscaled significantly. Kise still didn't pick his calls. He needed some kind of divine intervention.<p>

Kagami blinked. Oh, yeah, that's it! Midorima always sprouted those nonsense about horoscope, human propose and bla bla bla, and lucky item things. What show was it again? Oha Asa, yeah, maybe with lucky item he could talk to Kise today. Kagami didn't care how ridiculous he sounded right now.

Kagami nodded as the female voice announced his lucky item was a purple flu mask, and his bad luck item was three earphones which were braided. Pfft, as if someone would have three earphones braided without any reasons.

Thirty minutes later, he was ready for school with new spirit. He was going to find this purple mask wherever it was, and then tried to call Kise again. But his step stopped and chill ran down his spine when he opened his apartment door, on his doorstep, there were three pairs of earphones which looked like a tangled mess. When he picked it up, his eyes widened. Because it wasn't just a mess, they were braided, albeit messily.

* * *

><p>The horror of his bad luck item didn't end there. At the school, Kagami always felt this dark presence. But when he turned, he didn't find anyone around him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, once again Kagami sauntered to the exit door of his apartment. Kise still didn't pick his call. And no thanks, he didn't want to hear Oha Asa show again. When he opened the door, he frowned seeing a photograph on his doorstep. He picked it up and blinked when he realized it was his picture while eating lazily in Maji Burger. And more over, he recognized that it was yesterday's picture! He looked around for any clue about the sender. When he found none, he flipped the photo and his branching eyebrows rose at the writing at the back of the photo.<p>

_**Watching you. And you can't stop me. The only one who can stop me is me only.  
>-By Anonymous-Sama<strong>_

Kagami's eyebrow twitched. "AHOMINE BASTAAAAARD!"

* * *

><p>Despite there was no bad luck item incident, Kagami still felt this dark invisible presence loitered around him during school.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day came slowly, with how he kept sending messages and calls to Kise. He had enough, he had to reach Kise. But how? With that in mind Kagami opened the door of his apartment, ready to leave for school. His step once again halted as he saw snack crumbles all around the place, and Maioubo wraps here and there. Kagami blanched. The message was clear for him. Murasakibara was there, he knew where he lived, he could barge in any when he want, and crush him in his sleep, literally.<p>

Kagami's priority for the day was 'buy and install four- no, eight slot locks on his front door'.

* * *

><p>The third day, this dark presence intensified. Yet he still couldn't catch even a glimpse of this presence, whatever it was.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kagami took a deep breath as he opened the door of his apartment. He stared down on the doorstep, and his heart danced when he found that his doorstep was normal. No terrifying objects, no crumbles, nothing! For once in this week Kagami felt relieved.<p>

Yet his relief was short lived at the moment he set his foot in his class, the dark presence latched onto his consciousness, again.

* * *

><p>Wrong. Wrong expectation, the relief was a mistake. Instead of before school, another dreadful object was sent to him after school.<p>

Kagami petrified in front of his apartment door. There was, on his doorstep, was lying oh so gracefully a red fucking scissors.

Red scissors.

SCISSORS! AND IT WAS RED!

Kagami had enough! For real this time! He opened the door and threw in his bag to his apartment before slamming it shut again and running out of the building. He was going to speak to Kise, face to face.

When he was out of the building entrance, he collided with someone. Kagami hurriedly took the arm of the person before the person fall to the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked to the blond boy, who was around his height, with Kaijou uniform.

Wait-

"Taigacchi..." Kise trailed as he gripped the arm that had stopped his fall. His eyes lit up instantly. "TAIGACCHII!" Kise jumped and hugged him tightly.

"Ryo-Ryouta!?" Kagami exclaimed in bewilderment. Nonetheless he welcomed the blond in his arms.

"Taigacchi! Taigacchi! I'm sorry!" Kise yelled as he peppered Kagami's face with butterfly kisses.

"Oooi! Stop that! It's embarrassing!" Kagami blushed heavily but Kise didn't heed anything and now he nuzzled Kagami's neck. Completely disregarding the mass nosebleeding action that the bypassers simultaneously did.

"I miss you, Taigacchi." Kise's whine was muffled by his uniform. Kagami sighed, how he could shove away Kise when he was like this.

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

"Yup, Himuro-san told me everything the next day after our date. And in turn, Alex-san kissed me also." Kise beamingly explained.

"Huh? Alex kissed you too!?" Kagami didn't know how to react. "Wait, you knew that but still didn't pick my calls?"

"Akashicchi confiscated my phone and my schedules were full with photoshoots." Kise pouted. "I'm sorry, for punching you." Kise said again as he looked down in embarrassment.

"Huh, it's not going to be that easy." Kagami smirked as he advanced toward the blushing blond.

* * *

><p>Outside of Kagami's apartment, a dark skinned boy with blue hair held binoculars before his eyes. He took out his handphone and swiftly mass messaged several people from his contact.<p>

_**EMERGENCY REPORT! IT'S 11PM ALREADY AND KISE ISN'T LEAVING BAKAGAMI'S APARTMENT! THEY ARE GOING TO DO 'THIS AND THAT' FIVE OR MORE ROUNDS ALL NIGHT LONG!**_

* * *

><p>In the end Kise stayed for the night in Kagami's apartment, since he 'coincidentally' brought his spare uniform. The morning came and they had to leave the apartment earlier since Kagami wanted to walk Kise to the station.<p>

When Kagami circled his hand around the front door handle, he sighed in relief. It was over, the terror of the GOM was over.

"Taigacchi?" Kise wondered when Kagami just stood before his door.

"Ah, yeah." Kagami said before opening the door, only to feel the dreadful sensation he was familiar with, the sensation whenever the unknown dark presence lingered around him at school... and then screamed "KUROKO!"

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

"What are you doing here!?" Kagami yelled again.

"Please don't yell, be considerate to your neighbors." Kuroko deadpanned. He then turned to Kise.

"Kurokocchi, good morning." The Kaijou's ace smiled.

"Good morning." Kuroko nodded. "Kise-kun, please walk."

"Huh?"

"Please walk."

"What are you-"

"Walk."

"Hai hai." Kise was confused but complied nonetheless. Since Kuroko was letting out Akashi's vibe. He passed Kagami and out from the front door to stand before Kuroko.

"Now what?"

"Walk again, to there." Kuroko said as he pointed to somewhere a little far away.

Kise squinted his eyes in suspicion, but Kuroko was comparatively harmless than the rest of the GOM.

"Okay..." Kise trailed hesitantly before walking away. When he reached the pointed area, he stopped and turned to Kuroko. "Done, Kurokocchi." Kise stood akimbo.

Kuroko nodded, a satisfy light in his eyes. "Excuse me for a moment." Kuroko said to Kagami before walking to a corner and took his phone to his ear.

"This is Kuroko reporting, it's safe, Kise-kun doesn't limp." Kuroko hushed. "Hai, understood."

Kagami sweatdropped hearing the conversation. "Ha?"

* * *

><p>"Kuro-chin says Kise-chin doesn't limp." Murasakibara said to his two restless companions.<p>

"But still, Kuroko is not experienced with this kind of thing." Aomine countered as his eyes follow the three boys with the aid of his binoculars.

"But Kise-chin doesn't limp." Murasakibara said again while pointing to the blond.

"Don't let that deceive you. Kise can act it out." Midorima speculated.

"But Kise-chin looks happy." Murasakibara said again when the said boy smiled happily and dragged Kagami and Kuroko to walk faster.

"I said don't let that deceive you." Midorima said as he stood up from their hiding spots. "Let's investigate it closer." Midorima said again.

"Wait!" Aomine stopped him.

"What is it, Aomine?"

"A hickey! I found a hickey at Kise's neck!"

"Huh?"

"At this distance it's not that clear! But I'm sure!"

"That's it, let's go."

"Yeah!" Aomine cracked his knuckles. He already looked like a wild panther ready to pounce on his prey.

"Kise-chin looks happy."

"Nonsense, let's go."

Aomine and Midorima rose from their hiding spots. Their steps were firm and sure, to bring hell to the unsuspecting Kagami. But then they were stopped by monstrous strength and almost catapulted back when Murasakibara grabbed them by the back of the collars of their school uniforms.

"Murasa-" Midorima stopped midsentence.

"Oi, let go!" Aomine struggled. But his struggle lessened gradually as he looked up to the childish giant, but still a giant.

"Kise-chin looks happy." Murasakibara stated. His tone didn't leave any openings for objections.

Aomine and Midorima knew, and had witnessed, of what that big body of Murasakibara's capable of. Having seen Haizaki being thrown away like cotton candy, they didn't want to experience anything similar.

"Fine." Aomine grumbled while Midorima looked away and adjusted his glasses. Only then Murasakibara released his grips on their collars.

* * *

><p>"How was it?"<p>

"Just like you said, Muro-chin. I have protected Kise-chin's happiness."

"That's good. Here, delicious waffles for you, Atsushi."

"Thankies."

"Ah, and the train to Akita will arrived in two hours. Don't stray anywhere, stay with me here."

"Okay."

**END**

Thaaaankies for reading. And review?


End file.
